lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive1
This is an archive. Please do not edit this page. Discussion should go at Talk:Main Page ---- May I inquire as to what the point of this wiki is? Is it for articles about characters, places, etc. in Middle Earth? In that case, are we going by the books, the movies, or both?--walrussurlaw :It's for all of those. I don't know the best way of splitting information about the books and movies. Perhaps separate namespaces would help where information differs between the two? Angela 16:22, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) ::I think a good way to set things up is have the main sections of the articles be based on the relevant information derived from the books. A mixture of book and movie information in a single section of an article is very confusing, not to mention inaccurate. There should be a section after the main article that discusses relevant movie information that is at variance with the book. Things should be more clear-cut. The Aragorn section needs serious revamping, it has a lot of book information, but it's littered with the movie characterization's motives, i.e. the character's extreme self-doubt and reluctance to take the throne, which was a fabrication of the script writers and not accurate to the character written by Tolkien. There's already a Tolkien Wiki at http://www.thetolkienwiki.org/ would it be very naughty to copy and paste articles from it? There doesn't seem to be much activity there? Jack 20:50, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) :You can not copy anything from there without the prior permission of the person who wrote it. Their front page says: ::All articles written here, remain property of their authors and must only be used on fair terms and with permission of the persons involved. '' :Please don't copy anything from any site where the content is not GFDL. See the tolkien forums for details of other Tolkien sites which had to be taken down after copyright issues. Angela 16:22, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) New site skin? You may be interested in copying some aspects of the "Shire-like" skin I developed at RLDSWiki. --BenMcLean 17:40, 28 August 2006 (UTC) http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Search&adv=1 Names We need a catchy name for this wiki. Somethin' like "Ringkia." Just kiddin'! But we still need a good name... Any suggestions? : How about There and Back Again, A Middle-earth Wiki - User:Dwarves Let's get creative Hello, folks! Not much activity here, despite hundreds of registered members and over 400 views of the homepage. I've created a couple of pages, and I hope the people who started this can help to tap the interest obviously out there in cyberspace. As so little has happened, I may create a few more "guidance" pages. Robin Patterson 02:58, 14 May 2005 (UTC) in Middle-earth :This surprised me also. LOTR is so popular (especially nowadays with the movies and all), its surprising we dont have much activity. A suggestion that could help this wiki grow in numbers would be to advertise, even if its just telling your friends about it. If everyone started spreading the word, im sure people would get interested. WhiteRhino 04:45, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) I agree with Rhino, this should be ''very popular. Maybe we should advertise it on sone other Wikias... Any ways I liked this site and will continue to try to help it grow! Hope others will try, too! Characters I have created a characters page, so there are loads of empty links. Get writing everyone --Darth Mantus 16:07, 24 May 2005 (UTC) logo We need to create a good logo for this wikicity. I was thinking a picture of the 'One Ring' would be good. Any suggestions? --Darth Mantus 12:07, 25 May 2005 (UTC) :Here's one I created --GandalfTheBlack 17:31, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::That is several thousand percent better than what we have now. Robin Patterson 00:35, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::I've moved this to Image:Wiki.png so it can be the logo. I'm not very good at making images properly transparent though, so it still doesn't look great on a dark background. :::Angela (talk) 09:25, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) I think it needs the script around it, it would look cooler. Bootstrapping I think it would be a good idea to bootstrap this wiki with some of the articles currently found in wikipedia. Some examples that would be useful: *Frodo Baggins *Sauron *Mordor *Middle-earth *hobbit *Gandalf *Gollum you get the point. Wikipedia is GFDL so that shouldn't be a problem. unless of course you want to do everything from scatch here... 82.93.70.118 04:45, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Good idea indeed. I've taken a few phrases from Wikipedia and summarised paragraphs here and there, while leaving links to WP so that other contributors can easily find more facts. Have to be a bit careful about "attribution" - ask User:Angela. Robin Patterson 09:14, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Later: now organised for proper copying procedures. Robin Patterson 22:29, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Movie images missing on various pages Hello. I've noticed there are quite a few images from the Peter Jackson movies which were uploaded and linked to, but appear to have been deleted (resulting in a missing image link). Is there some concern with copyrights for these images? :Hello, "Careax". I'm not aware of any that had images removed, but there may be some. Most of the "missing images" arise from my copying of pages from Wikipedia, where the images were specific to that Wikpedia and will have to be added to this site's image collection unless there's a clever different way to incorporate them. I'm not very competent with images. Robin Patterson 22:29, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Another Tolkien Wiki Hello folks, I don't want to sound like I'm advertising but, I just wanted to let you know I started a Tolkien wiki using mediawiki a while back over at TolkienGateway.net. Seems kind of pointless to have two mediawikis on the same topic, but more power to you if you guys want to stay here. Let the race to the most edits begin ;) :There are indeed a goodly number of sites devoted to the works of that scholarly gentleman, with at least three of them using MediaWiki. This one concentrates on LOTR. Good luck with yours. Robin Patterson 06:10, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Picture of Frodo on front page Hi, my name is Terry Foote, and I help out on Wikicities with a few things, among them is copyright issues with images. I had to take down the image of Frodo on the front page because it didn't have a photo attribution or copyright tag. Please go to thisthis link to chose the most appropriate tag. Also, please be sure to do this for all other images on your Wiki. Feel free to contact me on my talk page with any questions, or send me an email at terry@wikia.com. Thanks! Terry Foote 20:22, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Are you an admin Terry?--Darth Mantus 13:01, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC)